Betrayal
by randomwriter29
Summary: betrayal bɪˈtreɪəl/ noun the action of betraying one's country, a group, or a person; treachery
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Sorry its been so long since I've posted, I'be been busy with netball, dancing & school commitments. I don't know if I'll be able to do much writing because I have exams coming up and I think I'm going to get a whole lot busier with study :/  
Also I don't know whether any of you noticed or not, but I've deleted all my stories. I had no idea how to finish them off so i though it was just best to delete them and start fresh :)  
Also this is my first Elite Force story, for those of you who read my other LR stories.  
This story (I hope) is going to have quite a few chapters. I might even post another chapter of this story later on, depending on how much I've done. I'm working on other stories which are slowly coming along too.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chase walked down the stairs quietly, not wanting to wake anybody up. He reached the bottom of the staircase and checked his watch, 2:17am. He cursed at himself. He honestly didn't know what he was doing still up at that time, or why he wasn't in his 'bed' still trying to get to sleep. He figured if you cant get to sleep by 2 am, then what's the point in trying any longer? _Waste of time,_ he would say, _if I've tried long and hard enough, then I should do something else with my time._ That 'something else' was to come down to the terrace and no nothing except look out over Centium City and drink orange juice. Chase knew that it wasn't helping him in any way, but he did it a lot.

"Who needs sleep?" Chase whispered to himself as he made his way over to the kitchen. Following his normal routine, he grabbed out the orange juice and a mug. As Chase unscrewed the lid to the juice, he noticed a figure sitting on the terrace. He put down the juice and walked over to the doorway of the terrace. The figure turned around and looked over at Chase.

"Cant sleep?" the figure asked, who he recognized as Bree. She turned around again as Chase walked over and sat down beside her, looking out at the city.

"Nope," he said, neither of the two making eye contact. "Recently sleep and I aren't getting along. I just out come here, look at the view and drink orange juice instead."

Bree chuckled. "Orange juice? At 2 in the morning?" she said looking over at her younger brother as he nodded. "Strange little dude."

"What about you," Chase said, looking at her, "couldn't sleep?" Bree looked up at the sky, her face turning serious.

"Didn't want to," she mumbled. Chase looked at her, confused and she looked back, the two of them finally making eye contact. A strange silence took over and Bree looked back at the city. What _was_ she doing there? She could certainly use some sleep and she really wanted to go back to bed and 'catch some z's', but something was telling her not to. She needed to clear her mind, she knew that, but of what?

Unlike her brother, this was the first time Bree had come down to the terrace at such early hours. However, she liked it. Even though she had been sitting there since 12:30, thinking about multiple things and watching the city lights slowly turn off, she enjoyed it more than she expected. She thought it would be boring at first and that she'd go back inside because it was stupid to go out there and do _nothing._ But she thought wrong, and instead she hadn't moved an inch because she was mesmerized at the city, deep in thought.

She took a deep breath and smiled. "I miss home, Chase," she said. "I miss Adam, I miss Leo, I miss Tasha, Douglas, Daniel, the students. I miss everyone _and_ everything. I want it all back."

"I do too, but we can't. You know what Mr Davenport is like," Chase said, "He sent us here for a reason and that was to protect Centium City as a team. He wont let us abandon them for even a second."

"I know. It's just a lot harder than I thought it would be to not see them all the time," Bree said. "I know that it's been ages since we split up and up until now I've been fine, but after all this time they haven't even called or sent a message or anything! The only time we hear from them is through Mr Davenport and-"

"You're worried," Chase interrupted.

Bree sighed. "Yeah," she said. "I'm worried that they don't need us, that they've moved on."

"Well, maybe they're worried about us," he said. "They could be worried for the exact same reasons too. They might think that we've forgotten about them and that with our new team we're too busy or too caught up to call them. But at some stage they will need us and we'll need them. We'll never not need each other, the original team still stands."

"I guess you're right," Bree said quietly.

"Hey, you'll always have me too you know," Chase said, looking at her. She smiled.

"I know, thanks Chase," she said. He smiled back at her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," he said.

"Do I fit in? Fit in the team?" she asked.

"Well you certainly fit in more than me," he answered. "I'm the only one who doesn't have super powers, so if anything I'm the one who doesn't fit in."

"Okay," Bree said bluntly.

"Why do you ask?" Chase said. Bree shrugged.

"I don't know. Stupid question," she said.

"You can tell me why you asked," Chase said. "I can always-"

"Sorry to interrupt such a _sweet_ moment," came a voice from behind the two teens. They turned around and saw Roman and Riker standing in front of the doorway. "But we have some very important _business_ to sort out with you two."

Bree and Chase stood up and readied themselves. "What do you want?" Chase said.

"Oh it's simple really," said Roman, "we want you two."

"Why?" asked Bree.

"Well so we can get to your other teammates of course," said Riker, smirking. "We don't really need you, we just want you so we can destroy you in front of them."

"Now, you're going to come with us the easy way or the hard way. Your choice," said Roman. Bree and Chase shared a look.

"Hard," Bree said, super speeding forward into Roman and shoving him, making him tumble back. Roman stood up and regained his composure, staring directly at Chase. Him and Riker then shape shifted into a cloud and swarmed above Bree and Chase.

"Bree, run," Chase called, knowing what they were going to do.

"I can't just leave you Chase," Bree shouted.

"Run!" Chase shouted back. Bree nodded and super sped back inside and hid on the stair case. She waited until she heard her brother cry out and she ran back outside again where Chase was lying on the floor against the wall.

"Chase!" She called and ran over to him.

"So, are you going to come with us now?" Roman asked, walking towards them. Bree looked down at Chase who was slowly nodding.

"Yes," she said.

"Good," said Roman. "Riker grab Chase and you can come with me Bree." Bree obeyed as Roman took her arm and Riker picked up her brother and put him over his shoulder. Then they all flew off to an underground facility and Roman and Riker threw Bree and Chase into a small cell.

"Just a heads up, these bars block your chips' signals, so your bionics wont work," said Riker as the two of them walked off.

"Chase, " Bree whispered as she crawled over to him. "Are you okay? What do we do?"

"I'm fine," Chase said, slowly sitting up, "and I don't know, I-I think we should just wait until the others come get u-us."

"Wait?" Bree asked confused. "Chase Davenport your the smartest man in the world and all you can come up with is to wait?" Chase shrugged. "If we wait, then Roman and Riker will get to the others and they'll destroy us!"

"I know Bree, but there's no way w-we can get out of here," Chase said, laying back down. "If you still have your phone, you could try calling the others but Roman and Riker probably blocked all the cell service."

"It's worth a shot," said Bree as she pulled out her phone. She turned it on and stood up to look for service. "I have three bars!" she called excitedly.

"Then call them," Chase said. Bree nodded and dialed in a number. After a while she dialed in another, then another.

"Ugh they're not picking up!" she huffed.

"Probably because its 3 am," Chase pointed out, "text them instead." Bree obeyed and left them all a message. She sat back down next to Chase and looked down at him.

"Hey are you sure you're okay? You don't look it," Bree said concerned.

"I'll be fine Bree," Chase said.

"Good," she said smiling. "Also, why'd you tell me to run before? I could've super sped us both out of there."

"I know you Bree Davenport," Chase said, "you say now that you could've, but under pressure you wouldn't have. Plus I'd rather take the hit myself than having both of us under crossfire."

"Thanks Chase, I think," Bree chuckled.

* * *

 **A/N: And done.  
** **A bit of Bree & Chase fluff, because they're cute as.  
** **Hope you enjoyed, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! I've brought you another chapter!  
** **This chapter is going to get a little strange & suspenseful. Well, only a little bit anyways.  
** **I'm not sure when I'll be able to upload next, because school starts in one day so I'm going to get busy. I might even post another chapter later on tonight, but it depends how much I write.  
** **Enjoy!**

* * *

Skylar walked down the stairs into the kitchen where Oliver was sitting, eating his breakfast.

"Hey Oliver," she said with a confused look on her face.

"Hey Sky, whats up?" Oliver said as he took his plate to the sink.

"Nothing. Hey have you seen Bree? She wasn't in her capsule this morning, I thought she would be down here," Skylar asked.

"Uh no, I haven't," Oliver replied. "Now that you mention it, Chase wasn't in his capsule this morning either."

"Hm, weird." Skylar said, "Maybe Mr Davenport called and-"

"Guys have you checked your phones?!" Kaz called, running down the stairs holding up his phone.

"No, why?" Skylar asked.

"There's a message from Bree saying her and Chase have been taken by Roman and Riker," Kaz said. "Here listen,  
 _Hey guys, you're probably wondering where we are, but don't worry we're mostly fine. Chase and I were on the terrace this morning when Roman and Riker came and took us. Track our location on the cyber desks. Bree."_

"Well, what do we do?" Skylar asked, pacing around the room.

"I dont know! Chase is our leader and he's not exactly here," Kaz said.

"OK, Kaz go and track their chips," Skylar said. Kaz nodded and ran into the hyper lift. "Let's go suit up Oliver."

"Uh, I cant," said Oliver.

"Why not?" Skylar asked, confused.

"I, uhhh..." Oliver started, "I need to stay and guard the penthouse."

"That's not a good enough excuse," Skylar said, walking up to him.

"I can't help you!" Oliver yelled, then ran to the terrace, jumped off the balcony and flew off.

"Oliver!" Skylar screamed as she watched him fly off. "Augh!" _What has gotten into him?_ she thought.

"I have their location- where did Oliver go?" Kaz said, coming out of the hyper lift.

"He flew off somewhere, said he couldn't help us find the others," Skylar explained.

"What? Oliver wouldn't do that," Kaz said.

"Well he just did," Skylar snapped, "come on, lets suit up." Kaz nodded and they both ran off.

* * *

Bree woke up to the sound of voices.

"I'm telling you, they'll come for them. We gave those two cell service for a reason..."

"Chase," Bree whispered, "wake up. I think Roman and Riker are talking about us." She started to shake her brother in attempt to wake him up. "Chase come on... ugh," Bree huffed and listened in on the conversation, but the voices slowly faded and she could no longer hear them talking. "Great," she said as she leaned up against the wall.

Bree's phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out. "Finally! Skylar texted me" she said with relief. "Chase, you _have_ to wake up now." she shook her brother until he finally opened his eyes and sat up next to her.

"About time you got up," Bree said. "Skylar sent us a message saying that they're on their way over here to get us."

"Yay," Chase replied with fake enthusiasm. Bree gave him a look.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the jail cell this morning," she huffed.

"Sorry Bree, I'm just really tired, and sore," he replied.

"Yeah, probably because we only got 3 hours sleep," Bree said. "You should rest."

"Nah I'll stay up, it's probably best anyways. The others will be here soon," he said. "Well, at least I hope they will."

"They'll come Chase," Bree said, comfortingly.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Skylar said as her and Kaz landed outside of a tunnel entrance.

"You doubt me?" Kaz asked.

"Yes," Skylar replied simply, making her way into the tunnel. The pair walked down the long, poorly lit tunnel until they came across two separate tunnels. "Okay I'll go down this one," she said pointing to the one on the left "and you go down that one. Send me a message if you find Bree and Chase."

Kaz nodded and started walking down the tunnel that was on the right. Using his phone as a flashlight, Kaz cautiously wandered through the tunnel until he ran into a room that had a dozen or so jail cells lined up on each side of the room.

"Bree? Chase?" he whispered loudly walking among the cells.

"We're down here!" came a voice from the one of the cells further down, who Kaz then recognized as Bree. He ran down towards them and stopped when he got to the cell they were in.

"Kaz, thank god you're here!" Bree shrieked.

"Hey, where are Skylar and Oliver?" Chase asked.

"Skylar's searching the other tunnel, i just sent her a text saying that I've found you," Kaz said. "I don't know where Oliver is, he flew off because he didn't want to help look for you."

The teens heard footsteps coming from down the hallway, and they looked to see Skylar running towards them. "Hey guys," she said, slightly out of breath. "Now, let's find a way to get you guys out of here..."

"Yeah, that's _not_ going to happen," said someone familiar from behind them. To no surprise, they turned around and found it was Roman and Riker. "Get them." Said Roman and Riker ran forward, grabbed hold of Skylar and Kaz and lead them over into a cage opposite Bree and Chase's. Unable to free from his grip, the two were forced into the cage as it was locked up.

"Now, let's get down to business," said Riker, pulling out a remote and handing it to Roman.

"We've heard that this little... _remedy_ is pretty familiar to you two," Roman said. He pressed a button on the remote that emitted a huge flash in Bree and Chase's cage. Chase immediately grabbed his neck in pain and dropped to his knees and screamed.

"Chase! What are they doing to him?" Skylar shouted from her cage.

"We're melting his chip, however, it's supposed to be melting hers too." Roman said, pointing to Bree. "What did you do to her chip to make her prone to this, smarty?"

"I-I didn't do anything," Chase stuttered. "It affected h-her when Giselle and Marcus did it to us, b-but she's gotten super powers since then so-"

"You have super powers?" Riker interrupted. Bree didn't say anything. "But she still has a chip, it should still be working!"

"I know, we'll just find another way to slowly kill her," Roman said. "But for now you'll all just have to watch Chase suffer." He smiled menacingly. "Let's go."

They tuned around and headed out, but before they left, Riker stopped and started talking to someone. "Enjoy the show, you've been waiting quite a while to watch it," he said to the person, and left just as the same figure stood by the doorway.

"Oliver?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Whoah! Bet you weren't expecting that :)  
Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey!  
** **I've brought you all another chapter, on the same night! Your welcome ;)**

* * *

"Oliver?!" Skylar shouted. "What are you doing here?"

Oliver walked forward slowly. "I was invited," he said menacingly. "Roman and Riker told me that I helped them get to you, then they would give me shape-shifting powers. And how could I refuse?"

"So you traded your _best friends_ safety all because you're power hungry?" Kaz asked. Oliver nodded. "But why, Oliver? We've been best friends for ever, what have I, or what have _we_ done to deserve this?"

"What have _you_ done?" Oliver repeated. "You, Kaz, are constantly teasing me about how much I like and obsess over Skylar, just to name one. I thought best freinds were supposed to support and help each other, not tear them down and discourage them."

"Skylar you don't take into account any of the things I do for you. I try my hardest to impress you and make you feel _special_ but you act like none of it's happening."

"And Chase, you've not only stolen my best friend, but you also decided it was up to _you_ to get Skylar's powers back, which was _always_ my job. So in a way, you've all done something to upset me, which gives me all the reasons to turn you in."

"But what about Bree?" Kaz asked. "She hasn't done anything wrong."

"Well, no she hasn't, that's why I put a block on her chip so she doesn't get her chip melted. But she's related to Chase so..." Oliver said.

"Look Oliver, we're all sorry, but is this all _really_ worth it to get some stupid power?" Skylar asked. "And Chase was just trying to help me, and it worked. It took you too long to get my powers back anyways."

"Yeah and at what point did he _steal_ me?" Kaz asked.

"If he didn't steal you from me, then why are you standing up for him?" Oliver argued.

"Because he's my friend, and you're the one doing this to him," Kaz said, pointing to Chase.

Oliver pulled out a watch from his pocket and read what was on the screen. "Well lucky for you Kaz, you only have to watch Chase suffer for another forty-five minutes. Then, it will all be over and we can get to business with you three," he said.

"What are you even going to do with us?" Bree asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," he said. "Ah Chase. This will probably be the last time I see you, or you see me at least," he chuckles. "Goodbye, nice knowing you."

"O-Oliver," Chase coughed. "Don't d-do this."

"Oh yeah? Why shouldn't I?" Oliver spat.

"Because Roman and Riker are using you, they won't actually give you what you want," Kaz said. "Come on Oliver, look what you're doing to us, to Chase. In the end, after all of this, you'll find out they betrayed you just like you betrayed us and you'll regret it. Isn't there a part of you who _doesn't_ want to do this? Please Oliver, where'd my best friend go?"

Oliver stood still, no emotion plastered on his face at all. He pulled out a remote, that was similar to the one Roman had, and pushed a button. Immediately, Chase collapsed to the floor and screamed, squeezing his eyes shut in pain.

"Chase! Chase?!" Bree screeched, kneeling beside him. Kaz and Skylar looked to Oliver, who smirked.

"Thirty minutes," he said bluntly and walked away.

"Bree, is Chase okay?" Skylar called out.

"I-I don't know," she cried.

"That's it, I'm sick of this," Kaz said. He then used one of his powers to melt the bars to the cage. "Bet they never saw that coming!"

Roman, Riker and Oliver then came running into the room. "Why'd you put them in the only cage that _didn't_ block their powers?!" Roman yelled at Riker. He shrugged, pulled out a gun and aimed it at Kaz and Skylar, who were walking over to Bree and Chase's cage. "Now, don't make us use this," Roman called out.

"We just want to be in their cage, then we wont cause any harm, promise." Kaz called out.

"If you want to watch your friend s _uffer_ from a closer perspective, then fine," Roman said. Riker walked over to the cage and unlocked it. Bree super sped out of the cage and pushed Riker into the cage opposite them, and then Kaz blasted Oliver and Roman.

"Come on, we don't have much time," Kaz called, running over to Chase and helping him up. "Are you okay to run?" Chase slowly nodded and the four of them ran out to the exit. Once they were outside, Kaz flew him and Chase back, while Skylar and Bree super sped back themselves. When they were inside, they went straight down to mission command.

"Chase? Are you okay?" Bree asked when she saw Chase sit down.

"I d-don't know, I feel weird," he replied.

"I think we should call Douglas or Mr Davenport Bree, something could be wrong with his chip." Kaz suggested.

"You're right, I'll go call them now." she said and went into the hyper lift.

"I can't believe Oliver did this to us," Skylar said.

"I know. It's not like him to even _think_ abot doing something like this," Kaz said. "I feel like there's someone making Oliver doing this, he wouldn't just do it by choice."

"I know, but he has every reason to hate me," Skylar said. "I _had_ been pretty arrogant when it came to how he felt about me."

"No you weren't Skylar," Kaz said. "He's being over dramatic. He said that Chase _stole_ me from him, but that's clearly an exaggeration. Right Chase?"

"Ah!" Chase cried. Skylar and Kaz turned around and raced towards Chase, who was gripping onto his neck and screaming.

"Chase? Chase? What's wrong?" Skylar asked, kneeling beside him.

"M-My chip, it's b-burning, ah!" Chase screamed.

"Kaz, we need to get him some help. Where's Bree?" Skylar shouted. The hyper lift doors opened and Bree came running out.

"Douglas is on his way, what's going on?" she called.

"I think Chase is getting worse," Kaz replied.

* * *

 **A/N: So Oliver's gone bad! Bit of a plot twist.  
Aha hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
